Kobi Ryuzaki
Kobi Ryuzaki (>りゅう Kobi Ryuuzaki) ''also known as "Project Golden Child", is a renegade human that was enhanced with a powerful prototype device called a M.I.C (Micro-machine Inducing Core) that produces Nanobots at a constant rate to augment his abilities. He is the first (and only) of his kind and was "created" by the famous Dr Vegapunk and is one of the very few to ever escape alive from one of his experiments. He was acutally being experimented on since the age of five and they finally ended when he was 12. The 5 years after that was focused on his training so he could control his M.I.C and become strong enough to present to the admirals. On the day he was supposed to be presented, Kobi finally presented what ''he ''had been working on, an escape plan. Everything went as planned he managed to escape, much to the anger of Dr Vegapunk, the latter was so angered and embarrassed that he ordered a high bounty of 230,000,000 Appearance Kobi is a dark skinned young man who is of average height and weight, he has a lean muscular build and is considered by others to be a handsome person. He had light brown eyes and his black hair is of medium length and most of it is usually covered by his favorite blue cap which he almost never takes off (a running gag is that his hat never seems to come off in a fight). He is also usually seen wearing his white t-shirt accompanied by his blue jacket and blue chinos. Personality Kobi is described as a "unusually calm and fun loving person despite his situation", he is usually seen with a smile on his face and never usually gets angry unless someone he cares about, or is innocent, is harmed. He cracks a lot of jokes among friends and finds it hard to trust strangers as anyone of them could be undercover Marines sent to capture him and deliver him back to Vegapunk. Though he was in sedation and training most of his life due to the experiments of Vegapunk, he is very literate and is well mannered and has high morale standards and he doesn't believe in unnecessary lloss of life. In the midst of combat Kobi is highly tactical, he is able to adapt to other's fighting techniques and is able to counter strikes that are thrown at him. He had no formal training and most of his skill comes from his eyes that were augumented by his nanobots, however, he is a capable fighter without them. Kobi is extremely tenacious and never gives up, he is also a good problem solver as he's able to overcome almost every situation he has come across. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Near Genus level intellect: '''Though he has know physical experience, before he left the lab, Kobi managed to extract an extremely large volume of information from Vegapunks lab. He has extensive knowledge of Grand World and is up to date on most of the Doctor's projects, secret and obvious. He's an extremely quick learner, if he watches a full process at least once he is able to perfectly replicate it because of his abilites. '''Enhanced Strength:'Through his training at an early age and enhancement via the M.I.C, Kobi has gained a tremendous amount of strength. He is strong enough to punch through solid stone and can even lift ships and carry them for a period of time. He can even further boost his muscle mass through the use of Nanobots so he could potentially get even stronger. Enhanced Speed:'Kobi can use his Nanobots to boost and optimize his muscle output causing him to gain a boost in running speed. He is fast enough to be able to keep up with vehicles and has a measured maximum speed of 200 mph. '''Enahanced Stamins:'Kobi can use his Nanobots to store exceess energy for later use when his energy levels are running low. H is able to fight and run for a much longer time than the average fighter and has endurance even comparable to that of Luffy. 'Enhanced Vision:'Kobi has perfect vision and can even see Infrared, X-Ray and UV. 'Enhanced Reflexex:'Kobi's reflexes have been refined to the point of which they are 30 times better than that of an ordinary human and can go even further when he's in his '''Rush Mode. His extremely speedy reaction time can allow him to dodge almost any attack Regenerative Healing:'Over a course of time Kobi can use his Nanotech to heal wounds that are inflicted on him during a battle. He can even go as far as to restore his limbs and even the body parts of others. Constructs Kobi can use his M.I.C to produce a high number of Nanobots which have the ability to dissamble machninery and evern assemble machinary seemingly out of thin aire. He has used his Nanobots to produce a number of Constructs which he can use to fight or for other purposes. '''Wings Thrusters: '''Kobi can use his Nanotech powers in order to construct a powerful wing shaped jet pack on his back (similar to Alisa Bosconovitch from Tekken) they allow him to fly at high speed and contribute towards a number of his attacks. '''Rocket Gloves and Shoes: '''Using his Nanotech, Kobi created powerful metallic gloves and boots which have small rockets attached to them. Using these gadgets he can increase the speed and overal strength of his attacks and even adds a fiery flare to his moves. '''Circular Shield: '''Kobi embedded a shield attachment within his Gloves in order to produce a circuler blue shield that can protect him from physical attacks and blasts. He can also increase it's size and even create a large dome around him. Techniques Using his creations Kobi has developed a number of fighting techniques to attack opponents. Normal Techniques *'Blast off Punch: Kobi uses his rocket gloves to punch his opponent at high speed. Once his fist connects he then fires his hand off and it carries the opponent until it explodes. He then regenerates his hand. *'Bltiz Kicks:' Kobi creates rockets on his feet and does a low jump the air. He then does a rapid barrage of kicks using the rockets to speed them up. He finishes off with a quick kick to the chin. The speed at which he kicks does give the illusion that he has more than two feet. *'Jet Twister:' Kobi creates the wing jet on his back and he charges at his opponent. He then begins to spin with his fist stretched forward and delivers a drill punch at the opponent. *'Jumbo Laser:' He put's his fists together and forms a band jet engines on his wrists. They then spin and fire off a hot blue laser at the opponent. *'Sidewinder Barrage:' Kobi fires off a swarm of side winder missiles from the constructed rocket launchers on his wrist. *'Turbine Takedown:' Kobi constructs a massive turbine on the ground and turns it on. It causes a massive suction effect and sends the enemy flying towards Kobi. Once they are heading in his direction he quickly deconstructs it and sends a massive rocket glove enhanced punch at the opponent. *'Saturn VI Smash:' This attack is mainly used on large groups or even just a large enemy. Kobi uses the Nanites to construct and extremely large rocket fist for Kobi to use. He then activates it and charges at the opponent to cause a massively destructive punch. *'Blast off Combo:' Kobi once again punches the opponent and fires his fist which carries the opponent. However, instead of blowing up, the fist flies up into the air. Kobi then flies off after it and over takes it. He then punches the opponent again with another rocket fist and both fists propel the opponent down to the ground where they explode together causing double damage. Rush Techniques *'Rush Mode:' Kobi developed this technique in order to keep up with faster enemies. Kobi makes that Nanites in his body to increase his blood flow. By doing this he increases the amount of nutrients going to key organs and this in turn increases his strength and speed. The M.I.C within him also releases more enegery into the Nanites which can cause core complex constructs to be done faster. A side effect also being that the flames from the rockets turn blue from the usual red. The downside to doing this though is that once he ends the mode he cannot uses his Nanites for a while as they all burn out so he has to wait a while for his Nanite levels to increase so he can construct again. *'Terminal Blast off Punch:' Kobi does the exact same thing as he would for a rocket punch except this time the explosion would do twice as much damage and it would be colored blue instead of the usual red. *'Orbital Strike: '''Kobi punches the opponent and sends them flying. He then follows up and overtakes the opponent with is Wing Jets. He then entraps the opponent by flying around the person in circles and punching them over and over again numerous times at hi speed. He then finishes off with a sharp kick to the face. Trivia *Most of Kobi's attacks seem to be themed after, aeroplanes and anything to do with outspace and rockets. **The "Bltiz Kicks" move is a reference to an actual Air Raid coined "The Blitz". It was a period of strategic bombings by the Germans during world war two. **The "Saturn VI Smash" move is a reference to the space shuttle the Saturn V which still holds record for the tallest most powerful rocket ever to be operational **Rush Mode is ver similar to the Gear Second technique from One Piece, ''funniliy enought both moves originate from the same universe. Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Cyborg